


Inferred

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Light... bondage and d/s. VERY LIGHT, M/M, the second part is so much better honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He experiments with his tongue, concentrating on the places he likes when this is done this for him, almost grinning when he hears the other boy's breath hitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferred

Hinata's reading when Komaeda comes into his room.

"Hello, Hajime." He watches him drift from the door until he sits on the bed next to him, grinning the entire time. He absently runs his hand down Hinata's side. 

Hinata blinks up at him. "...what are you doing?”

His grin turns into something that Hinata assumes is supposed to be sultry, but he just winds up looking excited.

“You remember what to do, right?” He eyes are wide and sparkling.

No pressure, then.

Hinata rolls his eyes, and tries not to sound phased. “Just get on with it.” 

He's splayed out on his back on his bed, his book next to him. He keeps his eyes focused on the pages, although he's forgotten what's he's reading.

Komaeda's sliding down the bed, his grin fading, his eyes going abruptly serious. He pulls Hinata's legs apart to nestle between them. He tilts his head.

His voice is low when he speaks, affectionate and attractive all at once. “You look good today, Hajime.” He scans Hinata from head to hip, licking his lips as his eyes flick over his jaw, his lips, his neck; the space between the undone top buttons of his shirt. The skin is slightly lighter there, untanned like the rest of him. He stretches up to put his mouth there, pressing his tongue against the warmth.

Without looking at him, Hinata pushes his head away.

Komaeda laughs, “okay,” before sliding back down.

He's quick with his hands, pulling Hinata's zip down and swiftly pulling down his jeans, then his underwear. He's not even hard, but Komaeda flicks his tongue against him anyway.

He pulls back to drag his mouth along Hinata's thighs. Komaeda's hand goes behind his knees and he urges Hinata's legs up, behind Komaeda's head.

He brings his mouth back to Hinata's dick, kissing his tip before licking along his length, using his hands to draw patterns on his skin.

Hinata's face grows warm as he grows hard in Komaeda's mouth, but still he makes no noise. He doesn't even look at him.

Komaeda's mouth is hot, and every time he makes a sound around Hinata he twitches. It's involuntary when his eyes flick down to him, but Komaeda's own eyes are closed. He looks the way Hinata feels. His cheeks are hollow and he keeps him in his mouth, moving his jaw and swirling his tongue around. His dick is hot and he shudders around him, pushing his dick further into his throat.

Hinata's hand goes to his head then, Komaeda basking in Hinata holding his head in place. His eyes flick open to take in Hinata's rising chest and open mouth, saliva stretching from his top to his bottom lip.

As a test, Komaeda moans.

Hinata makes a sound in reply as his eyes shut and he turns his head away. His hands tighten in Komaeda's hair. Before long, his hips are bucking into Komaeda's mouth.  
Komaeda works harder, feeling his own dick stir at Hinata's reactions, tracing his tongue down the underside of Hinata's cock.

He tries for a response, and gets one.

Hinata gasps, tightening his hands in Komaeda's hair, and that's all the warning he gives before he comes. He's pretty as he does so, eyes fluttering and mouth open wide as he throws his head back. His thighs shake around the sides of Komaeda's head.

Komaeda wipes his mouth, but still licks the come from the tip of Hinata's dick. He admires the sound he gets in reply, Hinata's gasp going straight to his own dick.

He's wriggling, palming himself through his own clothes.

“Stop, Stop.” Hinata pulls on his hair, where he left his hands.

“Come here. Please.”

Komaeda looks up at him disparagingly, but complies. He moves up to beside Hinata, who goes straight to his zip and pulls his dick out. He's quick with him, rougher than he wants to be but gentler than he should be and puts his other arm around Komaeda's back, pulling him close to him.

“Mm. Th-thank you,” he murmurs against his ear.

Komaeda smiles briefly before he gasps, Hinata's hand on him so good after the layers of clothes he was grinding against, “ah...Hajime. Please, please,” he's wriggling and gasping and then he comes all over Hinata's shirt.

They lay there for a little while, breathing harsh against each other and Komaeda pushes his head into Hinata's neck.

“Hm... I think you forgot what to do. You're too nice to me, Hajime.”

Hinata's laughs are soft, breathy from before. “You'll have to show me what to do.”

The other boy smiles, nuzzling against Hinata. “I will.”

 

***

  
Komaeda ties Hinata's hands with his own tie, which is something Hinata probably should have expected.

He's on his knees in front of him, watching for signs on his face...

He looks bored, staring at the ceiling with his chin tilted up.

Hinata's still new at this, still not sure what he's doing, sloppy and messy and Komaeda's missing _all of it_ , the spit running down his chin and the determination on his face. He experiments with his tongue, concentrating on the places he likes when Komaeda does this for him, almost grinning when he hears his breath hitch.

Komaeda's looking down at him now, his eyes black but his mouth still closed. Hinata watches the rise and fall of his shoulders, the flexing of his hands, the deliberate slide of his tongue across his bottom lip.

He pulls back, breathing hot and heavy, and swears he hears Komaeda whine.

“Alright, jeez. Give me a second.” He goes back in, stretching his mouth to take as much of him in as he can. Komaeda's head leans back against the wall, his breathing loud and uneven.

He trails his hands across Hinata's head to take hold of his hair, keeping in place as he rolls his hips carefully. He weighs Hinata's reaction before he's more deliberate, experimenting with him.

He pushes forward enough to choke him but not make him gag, enough to rip a sound of surprise from his chest.

It's not a sound of dissent.

He strokes Hinata's head for a few fleeting seconds before his fingers knot in his hair. Hinata's eyes shut momentarily as he adjusts his mouth, opening them again to look up at Komaeda's face. He makes another noise, lower this time. Appreciative.

Komaeda doesn't fuck his mouth, per se, but he's rougher than Hinata ever was, tilting back his head as he grips his hair. He bucks his hips when he comes, deep in Hinata's mouth so that he has no choice but to swallow or choke, but there's enough to leak down his mouth and over his lips as Komaeda pulls away.

Hinata wipes his mouth with his shoulder, blinking the wetness out of his eyes from not being able to breathe.

“Well,” he says. “Are you gonna let me up?”

Komaeda's staring down at him, bracing himself against the wall with his hands.

“Uh, yeah.” He helps pull Hinata up by his shoulders, reaching around to undo his wrists before pressing him against the wall.

“Oh? What ar – Mmf.” Komaeda kisses him, hard and mostly with teeth, and shoves a knee between his legs. Hinata grinds up against him, opening his mouth and throwing his arms around his neck.

Komaeda's hand is trailing up his shirt, along his back, running his fingers along his spine before dragging his nails down his side. _Hn_ , his other hand goes to Hinata's appendage and squeezes before undoing his pants.

Hinata's a mess, gasping against his mouth, his jaw, rising his hips up to meet him and fisting his hands in the other boys shirt.

“Please – ah – please, Nagito, h-hurry up.”

Komaeda kisses his jaw in reply, before pulling away to push Hinata's clothes out of the way. He pulls them right off, which takes too much time, Hinata whining and pulling on him. He briefly licks along his hip before standing back up to kiss him, pulling his knee up to hold his hip as his tongue licks around his mouth.

Hinata turns to gasp for air, tightening his hands in Komaeda's shirt.

“What are you going to do,” he murmurs against his mouth as Komaeda completely ignores his dick, “fuck me?”

Komaeda quirks his lips and mutters, “maybe later,” before shoving his fingers into Hinata's mouth. He moans and flicks his tongue around them, sucking and running his teeth along them before he gets them as wet as possible. He thrusts against Komaeda, wishing he was still hard or half as needy as Hinata felt, or just – _ah_ – felt like touching him.

Komaeda's tongue replaces his fingers and he trails them briefly down Hinata's thigh as he pushes it up to reach him. He's careful at first, slowly pushing his fingers into him, before he wriggles them around and Hinata whines against him.

Komaeda's other hand moves to Hinata's dick, the back of his fingers lightly moving against it and it's _not enough_ until his fingers move, _oh_ , and Hinata tilts his head back and yells.

He's squirming, torn between jutting his hips forward or pushing onto Komaeda's fingers, his own scrabbling against Komaeda's collar. Then Komaeda's fingers brush against that part of him, and he's keening. Judging from Hinata's reaction Komaeda continues, pushing his fingers further in nd stretching him out.

Hinata's begging, pleading at the top of his voice, his words cut off with moans and only then does Komaeda take hold of his dick. It's awkward whilst he's fucking him with his fingers but Hinata's voice is perfect, louder than really necessary but perfect. H kisses at his jaw and commands him, open your eyes, open your eyes Hajime, look at me, and he does, and he tenses up, stops making noise, and comes all over them both.

Komaeda holds him there, rubbing his come covered hand over Hinata's back and pulling his fingers out of him.

“Can you stand?”

He can barely breathe, so he shakes his head.

“Okay, come on.” He tugs on his arm.

“Carry me.”

Komaeda laughs, soft and warm.

He gently guides him to his bed, taking note of his shaking, holding onto his waist.

Komaeda pushes Hinata down onto it pulls away to rake his eyes down him. His eyes are closed, and his hands hover over his waist. His shirt is really dirty, he needs to take it off, but then he'd be completely naked and covered in come and Komaeda want to keep him, he really does, or maybe set this image as his phone background.

“...Goodnight, Hajime.” It's nowhere near dark, he'll probably see him at dinner lately, but he's not sure Hinata's going to make it there. He reaches out though, pulling at Komaeda's shirt.

“Not yet.” He pulls him down and kisses him, not content when Komaeda presses his lips to his forehead and pulls him in for a proper kiss, instead.

He pulls his lips away only briefly, kissing at his jaw.

“You can stop playing now, you know.” He says it off-hand, nonchalant, and goes back to his mouth, but Komaeda knows he's serious.

So he stays for a little while, wrapping his arms around Hinata, grinning when Hinata mumbles, “you sure showed me,” before drifting off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first porn, aw. i will work on this at some point. i might have a series of messy, embarrassing and inexperienced smut. my writing, i mean, but hinata and komaeda are all of those things too.  
> crit + pointing out errors is most welcome (no, really, please)


End file.
